Luces en la noche
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Un fic de regalo para nuestro vaquero consentido en el Candymundo: Tom. Surgió por petición de una amiga y combina otra de mis pasiones. Espero les guste. ¿Qué son las extrañas luces que se ven en el bosque y de las cuales los vaqueros del rancho Stevens tratan de protegerse lo mejor que pueden?


Este fic fue regalito para mi amiga MiluxD, con mucho cariño y publicada en el Aquelarre originalmente. Y surgió después de ver el programa de Tercer Milenio, de Maussan. Otra de mis pasiones. Saluditos. Espero lo disfruten. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a sus autoras: Mizuki e Igarashi, nomás lo combino con mis locuras.

* * *

**LUCES EN LA NOCHE**

Era la primera vez que Tom Stevens conducía al ganado para su venta. A sus quince años, su padre le había dado semejante responsabilidad, junto a Carl, el capataz del rancho, con décadas de experiencia y otro par de vaqueros. Apenas llevaban un par de docenas de reses, ya que el rancho al cual las trasladaban era pequeño.

-No hay trabajo pequeño ni indigno, Tom -le dijo su padre-. Todo trabajo merece ser hecho con todo el corazón y toda dedicación.

La recomendación fue hecha con firmeza y cariño, ya que el muchacho no estaba conforme con la poca cantidad de ganado a trasladar en su primera misión. Ni tampoco con ir bajo la supervisión del señor Carl., él era el único hijo del patrón, a su modo de ver, él debía estar a cargo.

-La experiencia de Carl es lo que le permite estar a cargo, hijo -le dijo calmado su padre-. Y pon atención a todo lo que él te diga, si quieres estar a cargo tú algún día.

Tom acabó por rendirse, o se exponía a que su padre se retractara y no le dejara ir con el grupo de vaqueros que efectuaría la venta. El viaje duraría una semana, ida y vuelta. La primera noche, acamparon en un claro enorme, rodeados de árboles y bajo un cielo aterciopelado y lleno de estrellas.

-En estos lares, se ven luces raras -dijo, de pronto, Bob.

Era un joven de unos veintitantos años y ya versado en las expediciones de traslado y venta de ganado.

-No asustes al niño, Bob -comentó Russell, el otro vaquero.

Tom se indignó, él no era un niño ya.

-Yo no me asustaría de unas simples luces -replicó molesto.

Russell le miró burlón y sonrió sarcástico.

-Esas no son simples luces. Son fantasmas -explicó.

-Ya basta, Russell, esas son tonterías -intervino el señor Carl.

-Lo siento.

El respeto que imponía el viejo y enérgico capataz, acalló cualquier conato de pleito. Las guardias fueron asignadas por él. Tom tendría el último turno, desde las tres de la mañana hasta el amanecer. El chico se sentía orgulloso, el capataz lo trataba igual que a los dos hombres que conformaba el equipo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Carl lo despertó para su guardia y le recomendó cuidado.

-No te alejes del campamento, por ningún motivo.

Tom permanecía alerta, tomando una taza de café y pegado a la fogata, pues había refrescado bastante. Bostezó ostensiblemente y se reacomodó, a fin de pasar lo que restaba de la noche despierto. Pensaba en la vida que había llevado desde que su padre lo adoptara y sonrió feliz como un chiquillo. Cuando el alto granjero de cabello cano lo había elegido como hijo, fue el día más dichoso de su vida. ¡Tendría un padre! ¡Tendría una familia! La vida en el rancho era ruda, conviviendo con hombres todo el día. Así, el niño que se había criado en el Hogar de Pony, y que había sido compañero de Candy y Annie en su infancia, se estaba convirtiendo en un todo un hombre.

Aburrido por el silencio de la noche, comenzó a adormecerse. Dos veces sintió como su cabeza caía sobre su pecho, cansado por el viaje. Sin embargo, acabó por levantarse, dispuesto a cumplir con su guardia. Hasta ese momento, aunque le parecía muy exagerada la manera en que los vaqueros se habían turnado para las mismas. La noche era muy apacible. Las pocas reses que trasladaban estaban profundamente dormidas, incluso pudo contarlas con toda facilidad, debido a su escaso número. Tom se movió con cuidado y silencio y se alejó un tanto del campamento, llevando precavidamente una lámpara sorda. No conocía esos parajes, por lo que no perdió de vista a los animales y a sus compañeros.

De pronto, un disco de luz llamó su atención, se movía despacio en el firmamento, opacando las estrellas y Tom calculó que medía por lo menos diez metros de diámetro, tampoco emitía ruido alguno. El muchacho se quedó paralizado y vio al disco, que irradiaba una luz plateada, detenerse sobre los árboles que conformaban el bosque y rodeaban el claro donde ellos se encontraban. ¡Las luces! Eso era de lo que Bob había hablado. Tom miró embobado la luz, que cambiaba del plateado al naranja, al azul y volvía al plateado. Por un momento, se sintió sobrecogido, ya que jamás se imaginó que algo así pudiera existir. El disco permaneció más de dos minutos estático, y Tom tuvo la extraña sensación de que, así como el estudiaba el disco, el disco lo estudiaba a él.

Repentinamente, un destello en luz blanca surgió de la parte baja del disco. Tom permaneció casi sin respirar. El destello se repitió. El muchacho tuvo entonces una idea: tomó la lámpara que llevaba y la encendió, lanzó un rápido destello en dirección al disco. Este respondió de igual manera, Tom lanzó dos destellos rápidos y el disco los repitió. Todo se desarrollaba en un espectral silencio. El muchacho conocía el código morse, y se le ocurrió algo más: con flashes cortos para los puntos y largos, para las rayas, formó la siguiente palabra:

"Hola" (cuatro puntos, 3 rayas, 1 punto raya 2 puntos, punto raya)

Para su sorpresa, el disco le devolvió el mismo saludo. Tom intentó algo más:

"¿Quién eres?" tardó un poco en formar el mensaje, pero se vio recompensado con otra serie de haces de luz, aunque el mensaje fue una repetición del suyo: "¿Quién eres?". Tal parecía, que el disco, fuera lo que fuera, solamente estaba repitiendo el conjunto de destellos que él formaba. Probó a contestar: "Me llamo Tom". Las luces formaron el mismo mensaje. Tom no sabía que pensar; estaba claro que esa cosa poseía una inteligencia, pero no parecía conocer el idioma del lugar en el que estaba.

Tom probó con diversas palabras: "bosque", "árboles", "ganado"; el muchacho estaba dispuesto a seguir "enseñando" a su improvisado discípulo más palabras, hasta que el disco puso fin a la sesión. Con gracia y en total silencio, se elevó sobre el bosque, trazó un amplio círculo y se detuvo. Tom calculó que ahora parecía de medio metro de diámetro. Para su sorpresa, una luz surgió de la parte baja del disco, que continuaba cambiando de color: plata, naranja, azul y repetía el ciclo. Tom probó con otra palabra: "luces" y pensó que de nuevo, le contestaría, pero no fue así. La luz bajó hasta que el muchacho pudo ver que era una perfecta esfera, en color rojizo y esta descendió hasta perderse entre los árboles que se veían a la lejanía, los árboles se vieron iluminados por la luz que desprendía esta pequeña esfera y Tom trataba de adivinar qué mas pasaría a continuación. De pronto, la luz se esfumó y los árboles quedaron en penumbras.

El disco del firmamento volvió a descender, esta vez, parecía acercarse a donde el joven se encontraba parado y Tom se llenó de temor. Pero el disco se detuvo a muchos metros sobre él y mandó un mensaje más: "SOS". Tom se quedó helado. ¿Un mensaje pidiendo auxilio? El no se lo había enseñado; el mensaje se repitió: "SOS" y, de pronto, el disco se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el espacio y se perdió. Tom se quedó de una pieza, ¿y ahora que hacía? ¿En verdad le habían pedido auxilio a él? La luz rojiza se volvió a ver entre los árboles y el muchacho tomó una decisión, basada más en el instinto y la curiosidad, que en la reflexión: dio varios pasos para encaminarse al bosque.

-No lo hagas, hijo –la voz de Carl lo detuvo y lo hizo saltar.

No lo había escuchado llegar, embebido en la extraña aventura que estaba viviendo.

-Señor Carl… -comenzó-. Me pidió auxilio –acabó por explicar.

¿Desde qué momento lo había estado observando el maduro capataz?

-Sí, pero lo más probable es que sea una trampa –replicó el hombre con simplicidad-. ¿No te preguntaste por qué pusimos guardias? –agregó.

-Por los cuatreros –respondió presto el muchacho.

-Aparte de ellos –el hombre le sonrió con aprobación-. Es por esas luces.

Tom observó el bosque, donde la luz rojiza se había vuelto a desvanecer.

El capataz de su padre se acercó a él y los dos miraron los oscuros árboles.

-Tengo más de veinte años yendo y viniendo por estos caminos con el ganado, Tom –comenzó a explicar-. Y esas luces se dejan ver de vez en cuando. Hay otras mucho más aterradoras que estas. Si aparece un aparato con forma de delta, con luces blancas, al día siguiente puedes encontrar ganado mutilado o desaparecido. Estos discos luminosos tienen esa costumbre: te engañan para ingreses en el bosque.

-Pero, ¿Qué son? –preguntó Tom, con los ojos color avellana fijos insistentemente en los árboles-. ¿En verdad son fantasmas?

-La mayoría de los vaqueros te dirá eso, que son fantasmas –respondió el capataz-. Pero a mí me parece que son otra cosa. Algo que no es de aquí –señaló el firmamento, donde las estrellas brillaban nítidas y parpadeaban.

Tom recordó, como en una parcial histeria, el canto infantil: "brilla, brilla estrellita…", que pensamiento tan tonto, pero se coló en su cabeza sin poderlo evitar.

-Vienen de muy arriba –continuó Carl-. ¿Quién sabe desde dónde? ¿Para qué querría un fantasma mutilar una res? Las encontramos sin lengua, sin ojos, abiertas en canal…

Por un momento, al imaginar lo que Carl le relataba, Tom se horrorizó. ¿Sus reses habrían sufrido semejante destino?

-Las nuestras también, hijo. Este es el paso obligado para trasladar el ganado. Alguna vez, uno de los vaqueros tuvo la osadía, valentía o tontería, como quieras llamarle, de ir a investigar las luces que se llegan a ver entre los árboles.

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Tom, interrumpiendo.

Carl encendió un cigarrillo antes de contestar.

-Regresó al amanecer, pálido como un fantasma –Carl sonrió irónico-. Hablando de ruidos extraños y de que había visto seres muy raros en el bosque, que trataban de atraerlo hacia otro de esos discos. Huyó como poseso y se perdió, hasta que la luz del día le permitió orientarse. Nunca más volvió a internarse en los bosques durante la oscuridad. Al día siguiente, se nos ocurrió ir a investigar en grupo –se encogió de hombros-. Ya sabes, somos hombres bragados, no debe haber nada que nos asuste.

-¿Y qué encontraron? –continuó el muchacho, expectante.

-El ambiente se sentía diferente, hostil, un pequeño claro mostraba una gran marca de hierba muerta, seca, mientras que la del resto del bosque estaba verde y lozana. Era como si algo se hubiera posado en ese lugar y hubiera tenido un mal efecto sobre el césped. No se escuchaban pájaros ni los animales que, por lo regular, ocupan el bosque. Todo estaba en silencio y era demasiado sobrecogedor. Al final, salimos deprisa del bosque y fuimos a entregar el ganado.

Tom se sintió sobrepasado por lo que Carl le explicaba. El hombre, serio y con una tranquilidad pasmosa, instruía al chico en un hecho inexplicable para ellos y le advertía que tuviera cuidado.

-Mañana, antes de irnos, podemos ir a dar un vistazo. Por lo regular, en el día no hay peligro alguno –le propuso.

Tom pensó en negarse ¿internarse en el bosque? Pero se sobrepuso a su miedo. Era ya un hombre (desde su perspectiva), e hijo del señor Stevens, haría honor a su nombre.

-De acuerdo –aceptó.

Pasaron el resto de la noche sentados al fuego. Carl lo hizo en silencio y Tom no se atrevió a interrogarlo sobre lo que había experimentado en esos veinte años. No lo confesaría ni el potro de tortura, pero sabía que si escuchaba más historias truculentas sobre las luces del cielo, no sería capaz de entrar en el bosque, aunque fuera mediodía y el sol iluminara desde su cenit. Ajustó su pistola, en forma algo distraída y terminó de beber otra taza de café.

-El muchacho y yo iremos al bosque, en la madrugada vinieron las luces –avisó Carl, mientras caminaba con Tom a su lado, cuando los otros dos vaqueros despertaron.

Bob y Russell les miraron con las cejas levantadas. Se quedaron a limpiar el campamento, para continuar su viaje.

-¿Hueles? –preguntó Carl, ya adentrados entre los árboles.

-Huele como si hubiera llovido –respondió el muchacho.

-Casi siempre es así, cuando aparecen esos discos –explicó Carl.

Tal como había contado, había un silencio extraño en el ambiente. Solamente se escuchaba el rumor del viento entre las ramas más altas de los árboles ¿Y los animales?

-Es como si los animales se escondieran de los discos. Igual las aves, incluso, una vez vi como una parvada daba un rodeo al intentar cruzar este lugar.

-¿Por qué se comportan tan raro? –preguntó Tom.

-Ni idea, hijo –me parece que tienen miedo de esos artefactos, sean lo que sean. Tal vez también se los llevan, como a las reses.

-¿Se llevan al ganado? –preguntó, muy sorprendido, Tom.

-Dos veces me ha tocado verlo. Aparecen esos discos u otros, y al día siguiente, las reses han disminuido. Una de esas veces, nos robaron más de diez cabezas.

-¿Cuatreros? –preguntó Tom.

-¿Qué no hacen ruido y nos burlan cuando ponemos guardias? No lo creo. Por lo menos, no son cuatreros humanos.

-Pero usted no cree que sean fantasmas –precisó Tom.

-No, no creo que sean fantasmas –replicó, con tono firme, Carl-. Vámonos, muchacho. Se hace tarde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran más las preguntas que las respuestas. Tantas dudas… Tom pensó en lo sucedido durante toda la semana que siguió el viaje y, cuando regresó al rancho, no aguantó mucho tiempo antes de encontrar la oportunidad de hablar con su padre. Le contó toda su aventura, incluidas las charlas con el capataz del rancho.

-¿Así en tu primera expedición tuviste ya un encuentro con las luces? –preguntó su padre.

Los dos cabalgaban por el rancho. El señor Stevens se había dado cuenta de lo meditabundo que se veía su hijo, cuando por lo regular se mostraba parlanchín y, en otras circunstancias, le hubiera contado con pelos y señales el viaje.

-¿Tú las has visto? –preguntó el muchacho, con cautela.

Stevens apretó las riendas del caballo y frunció los labios hasta formar una sola línea.

-El vaquero del que te contó Carl que se perdió en el bosque soy yo, hijo –confesó.

Tom le miró con ojos enormes.

-No vayas nunca a seguirlos –pidió su padre con la vista fija en el rostro del joven-. Es peligroso, Carl tiene razón, no son humanos… -guardó silencio.

-Pero vienen del cielo… -alcanzó a replicar, con un hilo de voz, Tom.

-Lo sé, así que no es fácil averiguar qué son –aceptó su padre-. Tom, hubo algo que a nadie le revelé y lo voy a hacer contigo, hijo.

Tom le miró con ojos expectantes.

-Yo le dije a Carl que me habían atraído hacia una de esas esferas o discos, pero lo que no le dije fue como: me hablaron, pero no como lo hacemos entre nosotros. Los escuchaba en mi mente, y su voz era lo más dulce del mundo, me hablaban con la voz de mi madre, a quien yo perdí cuando era apenas un niño. Me aseguraban que no me harían daño y hubo un momento en que desee con todas mis fuerzas ir con ellos.

-Pero no lo hiciste –interrumpió Tom.

-No, a pesar de su dulzura, yo sabía que no era mi madre. Mi madre estaba ya muerta, no podía ser ella y menos en esa esfera, por muy luminosa que fuera –Stevens tomó una gran bocanada de aire-. Cuando reaccioné, un temor muy grande y apabullante se apoderó de mí y salí huyendo, por eso me perdí. Si Carl no se hubiera preocupado por buscarme, no sé que hubiera sucedido. Al amanecer, las luces y las voces se desvanecieron y pudimos regresar al campamento. Por eso, Tom, nunca las busques.

El momento, a pesar de lo inverosímil de la situación, era solemne. Su padre confiaba en él, como no había confiado en nadie más.

-Pero el ganado… no podemos permitir que sigan robándolo.

El muchacho se mostraba reticente, como su padre lo había sido en su juventud. Stevens reprimió una sonrisa de orgullo. Su hijo era igual a él, todo un vaquero y un hombre bragado. Pero no por eso, permitiría que alguien lo lastimara.

-No las busques –ordenó-. ¿Crees que importan más las reses que tu integridad o la de los demás vaqueros? –preguntó-. No Tom, mientras no sepamos a que nos enfrentamos, no podemos hacer nada, por muy impotentes que nos sintamos. Esto ha sucedido por décadas, ya mi padre me había hablado alguna vez de esas luces nocturnas. Desgraciadamente, ese paso es el obligatorio para trasladar el ganado. Tal vez, más adelante, podamos hacer algo al respecto y evitar que el ganado nos sea robado. Pero ten en cuenta que, hasta ahora, ninguna persona ha sido lastimada por ellas.

Tom se quedó pensativo, poco conforme con lo que su padre pedía de él, pero entendiendo lo que se jugaban. Agradecía y estaba, al igual que su padre, orgulloso de la confianza que había sido depositada sobre sus hombros. Eso era lo importante y no daría motivo para que su padre lamentara hacerlo.

-Haré lo que me dices, papá –acabó por prometer.

-¡Este es mi hijo! –la satisfacción se podía tocar en las palabras de Stevens-. Continuemos la inspección, Tom.

-Sí, papá.

La sonrisa del guapo y joven chico partió en dos el rostro que ya empezaba a curtirse por la vida al aire libre. Padre e hijo continuaron con su trabajo, cabalgando uno al lado del otro, Tom con la espalda recta por el orgullo de ser un Stevens y el padre, con una sonrisa de felicidad por haber sido bendecido con un hijo que sería consuelo y compañía para toda su vida.

_*****FIN*****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**_


End file.
